Love me not?
by nksnow99
Summary: When Robin and Starfire are finally together everything seems great. Until someone else gets in the way. What would happen if the closest person to you took the one you loved most? Would you live the lie or give up hope that it would ever work out the way you wished it could have? Secret love triangle between Starfire, Beast Boy and Robin.
1. Chapter 1

-Robin

She's finally mine, Starfire is now my love, my only. It's been two years now and things are strong. "I love you Starfire," I would say. She would giggle and her face would turn into a shade of magenta. "And I love you," she would say in return. Our kisses were gentle, passionate, private. The Teen Titans haven't fought together in a while, actually since we started dating. We still live in the tower though as it is large enough for privacy while still maintaining friendship.  
Beast Boy and I have become closer than we ever were when we still fought crime. We give each other advice and treat each other as brothers. We've stayed up long past the others in the early morning talking about our troubles, Beast Boy especially talking about Terra. We got word last August that she had been killed in battle. Although she betrayed us, Beast Boy's love for her never ceased.

-Starfire

Robin…wow. I have longed for him since we became a team. He told me he loved me! We were at the beach as the sun was setting a brilliant red. He pulled me aside into the roaring waves, lifted me up and told me he loved me. I brought his face close to mine and kissed him. Robin's love. It used to be hard for him to love, with his past and all. Nothing could have gotten in the way of how we felt for each other. Until recently.

-Beast Boy

Robin and I are close, very close. To me his is my brother. He has recently brought up marriage with Starfire and even proposed the idea of me being best man. How could I though? Not with the circumstances. To tell the truth, I love Starfire. I have loved and wanted her to be mine since the day she first spoke to me. She always fancied Robin though. Always wanted to be with Robin. The leader and cool one, not little follower Beast Boy. I couldn't help myself though. While Robin was away I took Starfire and cornered her. I kissed her without regret and without innocence. She stood there and let me kiss her.

The next day as Robin was still gone she came up to me. She was quiet at first and said nothing for a few moments, and then she spoke. "We will never speak of this moment." Before I could say anything she kissed me and I kissed her in return. At that moment I knew even though her first love was to Robin that she secretly would belong to me. I, Beast Boy, Robin's brother, had betrayed him. It was wrong, there was no denying that.


	2. Chapter 2

Beast Boy and Starfire had kept their kiss a secret from Robin and the rest of the group for three weeks now. With Robin back, Starfire and Beast Boy had no chance to discuss what had gone on previously.  
Beast Boy decided it was useless sitting around, knowing that he and Star had a secret without talking about how to continue on. BB decided to send a note to her to meet up later that evening by the river, after everyone had fallen asleep of course.  
Beast Boy went back to his room, wrote a note and as he walked by Star's room, slid it under the door. The rest of the day was dreadfully long for Beast Boy. He had written to meet at 12, knowing that Raven usually retired early, along with Cyborg who had been working hard on a new suit- which usually wore him out- and Robin wouldn't stay up without him, so he and Star were bound to have privacy. He wished he had done this sooner, for now he was nervously awaiting facing Star knowing that it could go horribly or very well.

It was now 11:45. The night sky was dark and filled with glistening stars. Beast Boy decided now was as good as ever to go down by the water and try looking at the city to calm him down. He had only ever been this nervous and self conscience when he had been with Terra...but no. Beast Boy wouldn't allow himself to think about her now. Although she had been his first love, Starfire was now the center. At last, Beast Boy saw a figure flying down the hill, green eyes glowing as it moved. Starfire. She was finally in front of Beast Boy and he stood up to acknowledge her presence. Nervously Beast Boy put his hands in his pockets, looked down- then back up- and said, "Hey Star."  
"Hello Beast Boy. I saw your note, obviously. What do you wish to, er um, speak about?" Starfire said in response.  
"Why don't we sit down," BB said while motioning to a blanket on the ground.  
He and Starfire walked down the few feet, awkwardly glancing at each other trying to see how to other was feeling. "So um Star, I wanted to talk about that, um, time we kissed, while Robin was away." Beast Boy said once they had positioned themselves comfortably on the blanket, a few feet away from each other.  
"What's there to talk about? You kissed me, I kissed you, end of story. Right?" Star responded. Beast Boy was stunned. Starfire was dating Robin, and she thought nothing of the kiss?  
"But what about you and Robin? Wouldn't you tell him if you kissed someone but, oh, it meant nothing at all!" Beast Boy said now a bit more angry than before.  
Star sighed and looked at the moon before saying anything else. "Of course it meant something Beast Boy. Now I know how you feel about me, and I guess you know how I feel about you. It's just Robin. I do love him but I am starting to love you. I just don't know!" Starfire began to cry. Beast Boy was now confused at what to do. He wanted to comfort her, but he feared it would make the situation worse. Slowly Beast Boy got up from his seated position and walked to Star's side.

"Starfire, you don't have to decide or be confused. If you love Robin, then you should be with him, put this whole thing behind you and continue on. If you really do love me, then-" but he was cut off. Starfire had turned to face Beast Boy and kissed him, just as she had done before in the tower.

As they separated, they both layed down, looking up into the night sky, thinking only of each other but wondering how this would ever work out.


	3. Chapter 3

Robin had noticed that his two favorite people in the world, Beast Boy and Starfire, had been avoiding him. Beast Boy would always make an excuse to be somewhere or do something, and the only time Robin saw Star was when she kissed him good morning and good night. He wasn't sure what was going on. Since he had left for business, they hadn't been the same people he used to know.

Beast Boy and Star, on the other hand, had been sneaking down to the river every night just to talk. They hadn't kissed since the first time they went down, but now they dared to talk about Robin.

Starfire and Beast Boy were both very nervous about Robin finding out about their relationship. On one hand they wanted to remain together, but on the other they didn't want to hurt their best friend. For now they decided to stay quiet.

"Do you think he suspects anything?" Star pondered.

"I think he knows something is wrong between both of us just not that something is going on between us. I think we should both hang out with him more, you know, I'll hang out with him man-to-man and you hang out with him like burning desire- and man. It's the perfect plan!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Starfire began to giggle. "That is the cheesiest thing I have heard all day!" She continued laughing her head off while falling on the ground and a moment later, Beast Boy joined in.

Starfire looked at the clock in the center of town. "Beast Boy, it's two o'clock. I think I need to get some sleep. You should come up to you look tired." Starfire yawned and stretched her arms. Beast Boy nodded and started rolling up the blanket they were sitting on. This place by the edge of the river had become their place to be together, a place where nothing could go wrong. When Beast Boy was ready to go up with Star, he realized she had fallen asleep on the ground. Beast threw the blanket over his shoulder, and picked Star up to carry her to her room.

When they had gotten inside Beast Boy crept along the carpet to the hallway. As he was walking, Raven came out of her room. Beast stopped dead in his tracks and waited for Raven to pass. When she passed him and Star, eyes still slightly closed, Beast thought he was clear to go but then Raven spoke. "Why were you and Starfire out so late?"

"I'll be back Raven," Beast Boy promised. He walked away and tucked Starfire into her bed and then walked back to the kitchen where Raven was standing.

"Spill," she said. Beast Boy took a seat on the arm of the couch and looked down at the floor. Would Raven understand that it was complicated? "What's been going on between you and Starfire?" she asked, a little more demanding now.

Beast Boy sighed. "Star and I have been going down to the river at night to talk and just be with each other."

"You two realized that Starfire is Robin's girlfriend and you are his most trusted friend right? How long has this been going on?"

"About a month and a half." Beast boy was getting nervous now. What if Raven told Robin?

"Have you two kissed?" Raven was very calm but also interested in what was going on between the two.

"I kissed her once, she kissed me back later, and then we kissed once when we were out together at night. That was it but not since the last one."

Raven finished her glass of water that she was holding and stayed silent for a minute.

"Be careful, talk to Robin and tell him. The longer it goes on the worse it will seem for him. Robin trusts you. Don't break anymore of it. Talk to Star about it to."

Raven walked away and went back to bed leaving Beast Boy there to think. He knew he would eventually have to tell Robin, but he didn't realize that he really had to do it sooner than later. What would Starfire think about telling him? What would happen to them after all of this? Was this meant to be?

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapters but the next will be longer for the revealing to Robin. Thanks for your support and reviews! Go BBxStar! **


End file.
